With the popularization of end-user devices (e.g. mobile phones, computers and tablets, etc.), the degree of convenience in people's life and work environment has become higher and higher. Data communications between different kinds of end-user devices are achieved by connecting data lines or docking stations. Prior art docking stations can provide different data ports for end-user devices to satisfy data communications between different kinds of end-user devices. However, the prior art docking stations can only provide data link to end-user devices and require the end-user devices to supply their own electric power. Therefore, when using the prior art docking stations for data communications, it easily causes end-user devices to consume electricity quickly thereby reducing the end-user devices' endurance in use.